


What Do You See In Him

by AllenHarker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad rapping, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Gamzee loves hugging and cuddles, Holding Hands, I just realized that I forgot about Aradia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Let's just say that she is using the bathroom, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader really loves Gamzee, Teenage Dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on a quote from who framed roger rabbit, even though ghosts can't use the bathroom, karkat is just worried about Reader's intentions with Gamzee, reader is good friends with kanaya, reader's gender and race is not specified, snap-bracelets, some of it is based on that one homestuck video about snap-bracelets, vriska is not a bitch in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenHarker/pseuds/AllenHarker
Summary: Karkat took a seat at the table and tapped your shoulder to get your attention. He looked you straight in the eyes and said “SERIOUSLY, WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THAT GUY?” You thought for a moment, thinking about all the things about him, you smile and say "He makes me laugh"





	What Do You See In Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic posted here. I took inspiration for some cute things I read on tumblr. I also was upset about how some people in the fandom write Gamzee as a psychopathic rapist, and that he needs to keep taking sopor slime so he can't hurt anyone. One more thing, I also was inspired by looking at "gamzeeismyboyfriend"'s blog.

You are sitting at a small table, your long legs are crossed and your right hand is on your chin. Your eyes dart back and forth to see what your new friends are doing. You see that Nepeta and Equius are on the floor coloring some pictures, you hear a cracking noise and look to see that Equius accidently broke one of the crayons, he looks very upset and starts to apologize profusely but Nepeta just pats him on the shoulder telling him that it’s ok and he shouldn’t be upset about it, she then leans in a little closer to him and says that she didn’t even like that crayon, he looks a bit happier and goes back to coloring.

You see that Terezi is giggling while trolling John, you wonder what she is typing to him. Feferi is talking with Sollux, who is at his computer doing something, he seems to be smirking. Kanaya is reading the first volume of “Vampire Hunter D” that she borrowed from you; she seems to be enjoying it.

Vriska is just standing there minding her own business, when suddenly a blur of purple and bronze passed by Vriska with a loud snapping sound. You look to see an angry Vriska with a purple snap bracelet on her left horn, Eridan, who has a yellow snap bracelet on his left horn, slowly walks up to her and says “So they got you too huh?” she growls in response to the violet sea dweller, you hear Sollux quietly snickering to himself .

You see Tavros and Gamzee high-fiving each other laughing about what they did to Vriska, which pisses Vriska off and starts to chase them. Tavros and Gamzee screamed in terror and start to run, well Gamzee just ran while pushing Tavros’ wheelchair. This went on for a few minutes until they all got tired and out of breath from running so they called a truce. Karkat now had a migraine from watching his laid back moirail’s odd shenanigans. You patted Karkat on the back trying to comfort him.

Gamzee looks up at you and Karkat and waves to you two letting out a small honk, Karkat starts to rub his temple in an attempt to rid himself of his headache, you decide to leave the small stressed out troll alone. You walk to the horn pile and see Feferi is napping on it, you find this quite odd because she was just over where Sollux is and oh wait he’s gone. Damn you’re so fucking oblivious, but that’s old news to you.

You then feel a pair of long arms wrapping themselves around you in a large bear hug, and immediately you are greeted with the scent of grape faygo and face paint, long black curls tickle your cheek. You know who this just by scent alone, your unexpected best friend and very, very unexpected matesprit Gamzee. Listen, if you were to go back in time and tell your younger self that you would be in a relationship with a tall alien clown, you would laugh at the mere thought of you ever being in a relationship and then will punch your future self in the groin, why? because that sounds like a bald faced lie, and you just wanted to punch your future self in the groin.

The hug seems to go on for a tad bit longer than expected, but you’re not complaining, you actually like tight hugs, only with people you are comfortable with, which are quite a few people. He finally let go of you, only to grab your right hand and unintentionally drags to Tavros. You are a bit confused as to why he brought you to Tavros, until he asks you to rap with him and Tavros, you internally screamed, you can’t rap worth shit, well neither can they but they don’t know that you can’t. You put on a brave face and smile at them agreeing to rap with them.

Three horrifying hours later, you finally stop. You internally sigh, relieved that it was over, as you go to walk away Gamzee stops you from leaving by picking you up as if you were a stuffed animal and starts to hug you again, and starts to purr, you don’t know why you are being hugged again, you were just rapping and that’s nothing special, that doesn’t deserve affection. At least that’s what you think, but as you got to know Gamzee a bit more and spend so much time with him you’ve learned that he is very affectionate, he loves cuddling, but he does not have a concept of personal space.

As he goes to put you down, you kiss his cheek. He starts to blush a little and gives you a sheepish grin, and does the same thing to you. You both start to giggle, which then turned into complete laughter, you both laughed so hard that the both of you fell to the ground. As the laughter died down, you entwined your fingers with his and just laid on the ground holding hands, smiling at each other. “FLusHEd fOR YOu.” he said to you smiling at your face. “Flushed for you too.” You answered.

  
A few days later, you were sitting at the same table that you were a few days ago, your legs were crossed and your right hand is on your chin. You were watching Gamzee as he tried to sell parts of the horn pile, some people bought a part, and some people did not. While you were watching your favorite clown, Karkat took a seat at the table and tapped your shoulder to get your attention.

He looked you straight in the eyes and said “SERIOUSLY, WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THAT GUY?” You thought for a moment, you thought about his wild curly hair, you thought about his makeup, you thought about his love for faygo, you thought about his laugh, you thought about the times he would wake up crying and you telling him that you loved him and would never leave him like Goatdad, you thought about how touch starved he is and why his hugs last so long, you thought about how he bursted into happy tears when you cooked him a home cooked meal because he never had something that tasted so good before, you thought about the times he would try to calm you down, you thought about everything about him, It’s hard to say everything about him, So you combined everything about him into one answer. You looked at Karkat with a big smile and replied “He makes me laugh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that I forgot Aradia. The snap-bracelet thing was inspired by a homestuck youtube video about the trolls using them as prank toys. I'm sorry if it seems short. :(


End file.
